Light and Dark: One True Love
by Raito-kun
Summary: Xelloss is living in a world much different than what he's use to. He meets a beautiful girl and falls in love. But what he doesn't know is that this girl has hidden powers that not even the girl knows of. XelxSome girl(unknown still);;


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story. Except a few made up ones in that I actually created. All the characters are form either Slayers or are one of my made up ones. ;; Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.

Light and Dark: One True Love

Chapter 1: Locked in

A young boy about 11 years of age was lying on a bed sleeping peacefully. He had dark purple hair almost black in colour. His skin looked pale. A little paler than others. The bed he was lying on was blood red and the frame of the bed was black.

Out side the sun was just rising. Lighting up parts of the room. In the room the walls were stone and the door was made of wood, yet the colour was very unusal. It was glowing, and was green in colour. The exact same glow was on every single window in the room. There was just one door that wasn't glowing. And that door lead to the washroom.

The room looked medieval-ish, yet modern because of the sound systems, television and game consoles. There were piles of near a desk. A computer was in one corner of the room left of the bed. There were a few toys that a 9 year old would play with, but they were building up dust. So the 11 year old hasn't played with them in quite a while.

The sun was now just above the horizon and lite up the whole room. The young boy stirred in his sleep then opened his eyes. The boy got up slowly and walked up to the big window, where the sun light was coming from. He reached over to the latch on the side of the window to open, so fresh morning air could fill the room.

Once he touched the strange glowing window an electric shock sparked from the window. It shocked him and his hand recoiled. "Ouch!", shouted the boy. "Damn, forgot about the spell my mother used to lock me in here."

The boy stomped from the window to the washroom to clean up. After he got out of the washroom he got dressed into a plain black t-shirt and loose baggy dark jeans. he grabbed a jacket that was hung on his chair by the computer. He put it on and went to play his video games.

Since he was locked in his room he thought that he might as well clean up his room. Which was messy as any rebelious boys' room. So his room was extremely messy the other day, but now its neat and tidy. At least now he could find most of his video games and clothes.

Later that morning the boy turned off hi video games and stood up by his bed. His stomach grummbled as he yelled, " Mother! I'm hungry!" The boy waited for some reply by his mother. Then out of thin air a plate of pancakes and bacon with syrup on them, appeared on his desk by his computer. He walked to his desk and moved his chair so that he could eat.

When he was done eating the boy sat by the window staring out at the garden. Longing to go outside and play with the gardeners, torturing them and tormenting them. To him this was fun. Once he set a python after one og the gardeners. After that frightful attack the gardener quit the job. The face of the gardener was one of absolute fear, but all the young boy did was watch and laugh from a distance up in a tree in the garden.

In the room the boy looked at a few books on a shelf that was right ny the big window. He was looking for one particular book that was rather big for an ordinary novel. His shelf of books reached almost to the ceiling. Most of the books on the shelf had something to do with myths, legends, books on demons, creatures of darkness and light. But many of the books were about magick and spells.

The book he wanted was near the top of the whole shelf. Too high to reach without a ladder. But instead of getting one, he flew up to get it. The boy flew with ease. "Got it.", he said as he grabbed the book and smiled. The book looked reather heavy, but the boy carried it with ease.

He set the book down on his bed and started to look through it. The book had stuff about very powerful magick that only a powerful sorceror could learn. But flying was one of the powerful magicks, so the boy was already skilled that he didn't have to chant any words to fly.

The boy was still looking through the as if to look for something in particular. Every once in a while he would have to move his hair out of his face because it was so long. His hair reached to his shoulders adn his bangs, just above his eyes. His hair was straight and silky looking. The sunshine in his hair looked purple.

The boy looked up from his book and looked outside at the sun.

"Its near lunch." The boy had a sinister look in his face as if to plan something.

**::End chapter 1::**

_Morbid E.: Hey ppl! So, how did you like the fanfic? Was it bad??? Was it good?? Or....Was it great?? - _

Xelloss: -clears his throat-

Morbid E.: Oh, yah. Everyone this is Xelloss, my main character in this story. He'll be here with me a few times after the fanfic. To talk and stuff....

Xelloss: -waves at everyone- Hi. -grin- You know Morbid E. I've been waiting for quite a while now and what took you soooo long to type it up???

Morbid E.: Lets see...school, problems, stuff..... ;; Anyways, you ppl should RR!! Please, I would like to here your input and comments on this fanfic. Thanx. Ja-ne!

Xelloss: Already....we have to say good bye? Ah, well. I'l see you all next chapter. Morbid E.: Almost forgot... if you like the story say so... Cause that'll encourage me to write the next chapter.

_Morbid E.: Almost forgot... if you like the story say so... Cause that'll encourage me to write the next chapter._


End file.
